Breathtaking Beauty
by FragrantPowders
Summary: Poem. Pansy and Luna have locked themselves away in the bathrooms to avoid the killing spree of the Death Eaters as they invade the school. They are imprisoned in their own minds but they are not entirely alone. PansyLuna. Suffocation and character death.


**Title: **Breathtaking Beauty

**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Beta:** None, but I don't think there are many mistakes in this piece.

**Pairing:** Pansy/Luna

**Rating: **M/R

**Warnings: **Suffocation, Character death

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling owns it all. I make no profit. Don't sue.

**Author's Notes**: Poem written for my dearest friend K. Written deliberately without any use of capitals, so please don't comment on it to tell me, I amalready aware if it (but you are more than welcome to tell me if it works for you or not). Dark themes, dark times. Darkness ahoy.**

* * *

**

**Breathtaking Beauty**

* * *

the shadows dance their nightly dances

darkness blending easily with white

and grey is all that matters

-

in these times of war

-

neutral and colourless are safe

because both red and green kill

-

pansy can feel the moon goddess so close

blinking down to her through dirty windows

but the familiar silver light

does not lull her to sleep

-

voices still reach her through the door,

the border of their new war-divided reality

-

the door which has been closed for seven days

they have not really eaten

neither have they drunk

anything but a few dewdrops from the dripping taps

-

they have not slept

-

the screams of the children outside of this bathroom

– their sanctuary, keeping them hidden from death –

haunting them in their sleep, in their dreams

-

maybe it is just a nightmare, luna said once

on the first day where god created the night

-

maybe it is even just a dream

-

luna never stopped dreaming

she seems to be living in a daze

her mumbling is nothing but broken sentences

fairy tales which should be told to the morning sun

not now, like this to faces grimy and grave

from a life among the dying

-

the death eaters have taken over the school (the world)

pansy can hear their footsteps

echoing throughout the hallways

-

their curses hit the door

more than once during the day

(is it daylight, she is not sure how

light is supposed to look anymore)

-

and at night the cries of the people not yet dead

or gone or choking

on mourning pleas

rise above the silence

like a phoenix from ashes

-

(these ashes will never again

be a shining new world

that chance is lost

in the blood of the mice

luna hunted down and tried to eat

- she is so hungry)

-

however, this one night will be different

pansy is sure of it as someone knocks on the door

she thought they had been abandoned

or maybe they had chosen to live

in asylum among the empty stalls

and the whispers of the long gone ghosts

-

i know you are in there, says the voice

and pansy knows that voice by heart

-

luna starts babbling again

of forests made of diamond

fairies drinking flower wine

unicorns afraid of those who have seen death

thestrals eating whatever is left on the battle field

-

panic surges through her

and pansy forgets her starving stomach

she forgets her dry throat and hoarse voice

draco is here though he is supposed to be dead

draco is here though he is supposed to be gone

-

she holds her tongue

silence is golden

-

silence is golden

-

but luna refuses to be quiet

refuses to fall silent in front of danger

she unthinkingly speaks her delirious mind

her crazy, crazy mind with all her weird fantasies

-

no, pansy never believed in angels

draco is the devil in disguise

no angelic features can change that

-

so she presses both her hands over luna's mouth

be quiet, be silent or you shall never speak again

-

luna's eyes are huge full moons in the shadows

her gaze not focused though directed at pansy

-

but it does not stop her talking

pansy's hands cannot silence her

scattered dreams

broken world

in black and white

-

pansy hushes her up

like she would her neverborn child

crying from hunger and madness

bathed in blood

bathed in sadness

-

draco whispers to her

through the door to her nest

speaks words of comforting lies

that he will be her saviour and make sure

she endures no harm, give her the freeing mask to wear

-

draco has a snake's split tongue

painting dreams on the canvas of her heart

-

she wants to awake luna from her dreamland

caused by starvation and stale water

(would death let her stay there forever

does pansy even have the right to take that away)

-

shut up, little girl, she hisses

shut up if you wish to live

-

luna does not

if it is deliberate

pansy does not know

-

maybe she does not want

to live in a never ending nightmare

when she could be dead in an everlasting dream

-

so pansy tucks her blouse over her head clumsily

with hands for days unused

the silk is soft, safe and sound

like her mother's bosom

-

she presses it against luna's face

muffling her rambling of wonder worlds

-

for her own sake

so draco will not hear her

and break in to take that dream away

that beautiful imaginary picture

that does not exist

but should

exist

-

luna twists slightly

a child disturbed in sleep

her hands grasp at pansy's shoulders

for support and for comfort and for dear life

her legs kick and it reminds pansy of the unicorn foal

her father bought her when she was a princess

their family estate her castle

that foal kicked in its sleep

when it had pleasant dreams

-

it is running over the prairies

said her mother when she told pansy

not to wake it up

-

let it dream

-

luna must be dreaming too

but she has to dream in silence

so pansy waits for the kicking to stop

for luna to float peacefully down the black river styx

running through the valleys of (not death but) dreams

-

soon she is still

and silent

asleep

-

now pansy's own breathing

is the only thing that can tell on them

so she holds it, she stills it

for a minute

forever

-

draco has stopped calling her

he has left her alone in the dark

-

she lets the shirt drop to the ground

the last leaf falling from a naked branch

and she shivers from the cold

winter grey, winter dead

-

uncaring of how the shadows will watch her

naked breasts the only thing shielding her heart

she takes a deep breath, looking into luna's wide open eyes

searching for promises of a slumber world and traces of dreamlike freedom

-

she sees nothing

the last lights are gone

-

breathe, she mumbles to herself

and to luna who will not wake up

breathe, just breathe, just breathe

-

breathe

-

but luna's chest does not rise

nor does it fall

luna's dreams do not end

nor do they include pansy any longer

-

pansy does not understand

she just wanted luna to be quiet

to stop talking about a world that would never come

when the enemy was right outside and could easily take even the fragile hope away

-

she looks out the window again

realising the moon is gone

hidden behind clouds

uncoloured

-

she wonders if the world

is any better on the other side of the mist

if the sky really is clear blue on the other side

of the threatening, dark and suffocating clouds

-

pansy touches luna (who is only asleep

caught in a dream that will last eternally) hesitantly

she is still warm like one who has slept under thick covers

-

pansy clings to the non responsive body

hugging it close to her chest

envying its warmth

she is so cold

-

the door opens then

and pansy welcomes what

she thinks is the angel of death

clad in his dark robes and skeleton mask

-

instead she faces

the angel of mercy

a flash of pure heated red

and brown coals in the eyes of a girl

-

she recognises the woman

from a picture in her mind (a snapshot

of a life that once was) but back then she was

nothing but a baby just like the rest of them

it takes a war to grow up

grow old and

-

die

-

the brown eyes survey the bathroom

the air sour, the people dead

and she screams hoarsely

like god would scream

banshee-like

-

pansy does not hear the words

(not because they matter) but the bright

green light mesmerizes her like a shooting star

and when she falls

-

she falls into that wonderland

floating down the invisible river styx

running through the valley of dreamy death

and luna is right there beside her

breathing

-

in the end green killed life

and red killed green

all that remains

is a colourless

dream


End file.
